


Rumor Mill and Sex With Droids

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Gen, do not take this seriously at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless of what the rumors say, Poe has not, in fact, had sex with BB-8</p>
<p>Based on a Tumblr conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Mill and Sex With Droids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helluvapilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluvapilot/gifts).



Poe Dameron knew that his tendency to be overly physical around everyone he knew as long as they were comfortable with it meant that, sometimes, he would be believed by anyone who witnessed such displays that he had slept with the person in question.

It wasn’t unusual, for him to hear whispers and rumors about who he was currently involved with someone, or had at least a one night stand with them.

For the most part, it amused him so much that he’d fuel the rumors.

“Snap and I spent all night together, actually,” he’d say as flippantly as he could manage in a normal conversation. It would be in no way a lie – the two of them were a bit too involved in a Dejarik competition that even without either noticing had actually lasted the whole night.

“There was a whole lot of body contact going on between me and Karé this afternoon,” he’d mention, a cocky smirk on his face that actually came from the fact he had beaten her in their sparring section, something that didn’t happen often.

But the bottom line was, as much as he would put these small comments in conversations just to see the rumor mill in the Resistance go up in flames over him. As much as it amused him, Poe was still naturally touchy. So not all of these rumors were his fault.

And Poe wasn’t bothered by the ‘reputation’, not when he had actually only ever slept with people he was in a relationship with, such as Muran and two other guys when he was younger. For the most part he didn’t think anyone actually believed it, at least if they knew him.

Then… then he was faced with the strangest conversation he ever had in his life.

It was a young recruit, one he had seen around the base, but never spoke to. He wasn’t even sure of his name.

“Commander Dameron, sir,” the young man started, awkwardly trying to get to his point and Poe assumed it had to do with his Squadron, or something about the resistance. Maybe he only seemed nervous due to Poe’s accomplishments. “I… how does one have sex with a Droid?”

Poe’s eyebrows went up, he had to have understood that question wrong. People had weird tastes sometimes, true, and such things had probably happened. But why ask him about it?

“Excuse me?”

“O-oh, sir, I don’t mean any disrespect or… to judge you. I just don’t understand the logistics and was… curious,” the man rushed to apologize, slightly fumbling around the words. “a-and you have slept with BB-8 – which is FINE, really – so I assumed you’d be the best to ask?”

Poe stared at the recruit in front of him. So that was the latest rumor? Why everyone was giving him more strange looks than usual?

During his first reaction, Poe was disgusted people thought he’d sleep with BB-8, who he loved, but not in a way that would include sex.

Then his second reaction happened, and he burst out laughing.


End file.
